nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Garlic Jr.
"I can't die! I've been given immortality! Hahahahaha!" „~ -Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr. is the main villain of the Dragonball Z movie Dead Zone and the Garlic Jr. Saga in the anime. He is an anime-only character and never existed in the manga. His first form is small with pointy ears, blue skin, and fangs. His second form is much larger, with darker teal skin and a deeper voice. Garlic jr wish to rule over all existance not just earth. while he relied on brute strength many underestimate his intelligence. his servent believed a god due to his immortality strength and intellect.Dead ZoneIn the movie Dead Zone, Garlic Jr. and his henchmen, Ginger, Nikki, and Sansho, gathered the seven Dragon Balls (kidnapping Gohan in the process). Garlic Jr. sensed a great power within Son Gohan and he made the boy his student. Garlic Jr. summoned Shenron the eternal dragon and wished for immortality. Shortly afterward, Son Goku, Kami, Kuririn, and Piccolo (who temporarily joined forces with Goku to defeat him) showed up, one by one. As Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo fought Garlic Jr.'s henchmen, Kami fought Garlic Jr., who wants to kill him as revenge for the death of his father, Garlic. Goku and Piccolo came to fight him. Garlic Jr. transformed into a bigger, monstrous form. He gained the advantage over Goku and Piccolo, until they removed their weighted clothing and supposedly killed him with an energy wave.However, Garlic Jr. survived (as he was immortal), and opened up a void of darkness called the Dead Zone, which threatened to suck everyone in. However, Gohan seemed resistant to the suction, activating his hidden powers and knocking Garlic Jr. into the Dead Zone. Dragonball ZAfter the defeat of Frieza (by which time both Goku and Vegeta were out in space somewhere), Garlic Jr. escaped the Dead Zone because of the power of his home, the Makyo Star, getting closer to Earth. With his new henchmen the Spice Boys (Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, and Salt), he invaded Kami's Lookout, imprisoning Kami and Mr. Popo inside bottles, shrinking them down to a smaller size. He then released the dreaded Black Water Mist to turn all the inhabitants of Earth evil. Alone of Earth's inhabitants, Gohan, Kuririn, his girlfriend Maron, Gohan's dragon Icarus, Piccolo, Korin, and Yajirobe escaped its effects. However, Piccolo was bitten by those infected, seemingly infecting him as well. Garlic Jr.'s plan was to use the Black Water Mist to rule the world.After they get to the lookout, Gohan tried to attack Garlic Jr. but was cut off by Salt. Salt then moved in on Gohan; he punched Gohan in the mouth, then used an elbow strike to his stomach. He would have killed the boy, if Kuririn hadn't intervened. GarlicjrgrabGarlic Junior in his super form once again.SuperTienchaAdded by SuperTienchaAfter Salt and Mustard were killed by the angry Gohan, Piccolo fought Gohan, and soon revealed that he was only pretending to be infected, releasing Kami and Mr. Popo. As Kami and Popo headed off to release the Sacred Water, Piccolo fought Garlic Jr. and beat him up, so Garlic Jr. transformed. He gained the advantage over Piccolo. At times Piccolo was able to regain the advantage with his superior speed, but lost it as Kami lost his energy in the former guardians' resting place. Soon, Gohan and Kuririn entered the fight, and at one point, Gohan plowed a hole through Garlic Jr. and blasted him, but he survived due to his immortality and healed the hole.and then at one point Garlic Jr. punched gohan in the stomach blasted him.When Mr. Popo released the Sacred Water to negate the Black Water Mist, Garlic Jr. reopened the Dead Zone to suck everyone in. Gohan protected himself, Kuririn, and Piccolo with a shield, but Piccolo and Kuririn told him to destroy the Makyo Star, as it is the source of his power. Gohan refused, as he would not risk letting the shield down and having Kuririn and Piccolo sucked into the Dead Zone. When Kami and Mr. Popo were nearly sucked in, Piccolo left the shield to save them, and was attacked by Garlic Jr. Kuririn also left so he would no longer be in Gohan's way, and as Garlic Jr. was attacking Kuririn, Gohan blew up the Makyo Star, draining Garlic Jr.'s power and causing him to shrivel up like a raisin. He was then sucked into the Dead Zone to remain for all eternity with no hope for escape. Category:Antagonists Category:Forgotten Lot